My Soul Possession
by soulmates5000
Summary: Aimie Lee and Yuko hearts are ment to be two ordinary students but sometimes all is not what it seems. For you see Aimie is not from modern day Tokyo, she from the past. Brought to the present for her own protection against those who want to kill her and claim her title. I'm sorry im bad at writing these thingys
1. Prologue

Prologue

Normal pov

A shadowy figure paced restlessly next to a mini lagoon, located in the heart of a cave just a few miles away from the forest known as Inuyasha's Forest. The figure spun for a third time on his heel before freezing in place and turning to collapse by the waters edge. His fingertips brushed gracefully over the waters surface and the figure stared as the ripples spread out to reveal two girls walking down a street. The two girls to put it simply, were absolute opposites. The figure laughed coldly and at seeing the two girls cross a road in the scene he reached forwards as if to grab hold of the girl's reflections. His hand formed a clenched fist just above the scene with the figure grasping onto air and he laughed once again coldly. His gaze rested on the picture and the pupils in his eyes contracted. "I want her. She must be mine." He gently laid a splayed hand over the image of one of the girls before slashing through it with force. The figure stood and froze at sensing another demon entering the cavern where he was stood before the demon submitted down onto one knee. Slowly the figures eyes narrowed. "You have it!?" A small smirk slipped onto the figures face as he listened to the other demons rapid heartbeat increase in pace further. The demon nodded in response to the figures comment and then repeated it in an audible way in case the figure hadn't seen his action. "Yes..." The figure chuckled to him self at hearing the squeak at the end of the comment and he turned slowly to stare down at the demon. His gaze rested on the book resting in the demons hold before the figure slashed forwards in a black shadow and snatched the book from the demons hands. He flicked through the pages restlessly before stopping on a page near to the middle. His gaze flicked over the wording before the figure t'ched and threw the book into a corner behind him to add to the pile of books already in the corner. The still knelt demon frowned before turning to stare curiously at the book which had ended up open on the ground. At reading the words on the page the demon frowned. _How can these words make any sense? _A sigh left the demon's lips and he began to reread the wording on the page...

**_Two powers become one_**

**_Shining like the moon and sun_**

**_Purify the darkness all around_**

**_Destroy the light without a sound_**

**_Defeat the evil in mayhems way_**

**_'_****_To let us live' Is what they say_**

**_A power of light_**

**_To shine a dark light_**

**_The power of dark_**

**_Creates a reaction from that spark_**

**_Two bodies from the same soul_**

**_Combine them together,_**

**_They'll make a great foe._**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: In the beginning

Aimie pov

I stood next to Yuko, our backs touching and our knee's slightly bent as we played our part of the song on our guitars. My fingers ran smoothly over the strings as I plucked each cord out in the right order followed by Yuko mimicking what I played but with her timing slightly delayed so that it sounded like an echo, just like we had planned. I grinned slightly and straightened my body before flicking my waist length, honey brown hair over my shoulder and stepping up to the microphone. My lips began to move as I sung the lyrics to the song that I had been learning.

**Think twice, blink fast. Original lyrics**

**'I told you little girl**

**Not to walk through those woods now.**

**I told you little girl,**

**That's where the predator plays.**

**I told you little sweetie,**

**That's where he likes to hunt.**

**I told you little sweetie,**

**So now your hands are covered in mud.**

**So don't blame me,**

**For your blood that spill,**

**Don't come and cry.**

**I don't wanna hear you whine.**

**Don't come and cry,**

**I'm not going to comfort you, on this night-'**

I frowned at remembering the next lyric line and stopped playing my guitar. I stepped away from the microphone and turned and stared at my band mates who stopped playing one by one. "What wrong Aimie? You were on a role?" I sighed quietly. "Guys...the lyrics just don't... don't sound right." From behind the drums I saw Pat (My big brother) smile and give me a thumbs up of encouragement. "They just don't sound like us guys." I glanced at my other band mates who were all nodding their heads in agreement with my comment. "None of our lyrics sound right anymore Aimie. We've been like this since Harem left the band to go for a 'solo career'." I moved my gaze to where the lead base keyboard player was stood and nodded at his comment before gulping slightly with nerves. "Guys..." I let my voiced trail off and fiddled with my fingers briefly before I walked over to where my bag had been dumped and pulled out my writing pad that was peaking out of the slight open area. I pushed my guitar out of my way and flicked through the pages nervously whilst trying to ignore my red tinted cheeks at feeling 6 sets of curious gazes rest on me. "I... I was thinking that..." I pushed my hair over my shoulder and bit down on the inside of my cheek. At hearing a sigh I turned to stare at Pat who had stood and walked over to the rest of the band mates. "What squeak here is trying to say is that she wants you to listen to what she's been working on for the band." I glanced at my brother and nodded slowly. "Yes." I cringed slightly at hearing the squeak in my voice before pulling in a deep breath of air. I quickly un-clipped my guitar and placed it in it's case before walking swiftly over to where I knew the spare acoustic guitar was. I ran my fingers quickly over the strings, checking to see if it was tuned. A small sigh left from my mouth as I sat down on a stool and placed the notepad open on a table so that I could see the lyrics if need be. I glanced up at my band mates before closing my eyes and beginning to pluck out the chords needed...

**Home is where the heart is Original song lyrics**

**'I never knew what it was like to be loved.**

**I never had a place, to call my own.**

**A place that I could call my home.**

**It's what I tried to find**

**But that wasn't easy,**

**in fact it was just plain craze...y.**

**But then I saw you standing their,**

**All seven of you guys.**

**A sword in hand,**

**a horse behind.**

**The sight just blew my mind.**

**I felt like a damsel**

**Who had been rescued**

**From the dragon, a gate keeper**

**A monster, hidden in a hut.**

**A villain who had been in a rut...**

**Because you guys...**

**We're right their by my side.**

**All throughout.**

**This short period of my life.**

**And I hate to think... (FADES OFF)'**

I slowly opened my eyes as I let the last note that I had plucked on my guitar fade into silence. My gaze flicked restlessly over each of my band mates expressions before my eyes widened slightly at still hearing silence. I gulped nervously before lowering my gaze to the ground, the urge to speak punching at my gut. "Uh... It's not finished yet. Of course." I cringed once again at hearing my voice come out as a whisper before a squeak of alarm left my lips at suddenly feeling like I was being suffocated. "Wow Aimie. I- we, never knew that you wrote songs or for the matter of fact, could sing like you just did." I gagged slightly at feeling Yuko's arms wrap around my neck in a choke hug. After a few seconds of coping with the lack of air I pushed her away and gulped in deep breaths. My gaze flickered over the rest of the band's faces before my shoulders slumped with relief at seeing the unspoken praise in their eyes. I shifted with slight discomfort and lowered my gaze to the floor briefly before raising it to meet their gazes once again. I flinched slightly at seeing the evil glee in Yuko's eyes. "So Aimie... Do you happen to have anymore songs in that fancy little notepad of yours?" I cringed slightly at seeing her evil tainted smile. My eyes widened and I pulled the notepad closer to my chest...


End file.
